Relentless
by Zeroize
Summary: Sometimes love comes in like a storm, it's not always gentle or slow. Yuu entered Guren's life like a tornado. A single memory stood out in Guren's mind though. (Heavy Yuu x Guren, Yuu x Mika in later chapters. CONTENT WARNING: story depicts forced sexual advances, mild abuse, language, blood, bondage and many other inappropriate things after chapter 2.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!**  
 **This is a simple introductory chapter. I intend to keep this story Yuuichirou x Guren but heavy Yuuichirou x Mikaela in later chapters so stay tuned.**

 **As always i'll see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

Sometimes love comes in like a storm, it's not always gentle or slow. Yuu entered Guren's life like a tornado. Of course Guren wasn't aware of his feelings from the start since Yuu was merely a kid; a defiant and hopeless one at that. A single memory stood out in Guren's mind.

Shortly after taking in the frightened Yuuichirou, Guren had been informed the kid locked himself in his room, refused food and acted defiant towards his superiors. The Lieutenant Colonel was comfortable in his own room doing one of the few things that brought him peace, reading. He found himself reading the same sentence over and over before he finally let out a small sigh. _'I guess i'll go check on that brat.'_

Not that he necessarily wanted to at that moment but something about Yuu drew him in. He entered the kids room without an invitation, Yuu immediately rolled over to face away from Guren.

"Yo. I heard you were crying out in your sleep again." Guren spoke in an unusually soft tone, though it was still tinted with boredom as usual. Without waiting for a response he grabbed the small chair beside the bed, pulling it over and taking a seat, opening up the book he'd been reading. "What kind of dream was it this time?"

"The same as always" Yuu spoke while staring at the wall, still not wanting to face the Lieutenant. "The one where my family is killed by the vampire."

Guren let out a small laugh, "You're wetting the bed over that again?" He teased.

Yuu threw the blankets off himself, sitting up and finally meeting those soft purple eyes. "I never wet my bed!" He growled.

"It was just a dream, go back to sleep." Guren averted his gaze to the floor. His words somehow sounded harsh yet comforting at the same time. "Quit being such a pain."

Yuu rolled back over, "I know."

With a smirk Guren leaned slightly over the bed, lowering his voice. "But i'll stay here until you fall asleep. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Not really" Yuu half whispered, glad he was facing away from the older man at that point. "Neh... Guren."

Guren was already back to reading his book, "Shut up and go to sleep." He flipped to the next page.

"Why did you save me? I... I have no family. It's been that way my whole life. I was almost killed by my parents." Yuu's voice was very low at that point, almost a whisper. He wasn't entirely sure why he was saying all of this, maybe because Guren reminded him of Mika... no, reminded him of family. "And now i've lost my new family too. Why am I still alive? Is there any reason to keep living?" He closed his eyes, curling into his blanket.

Guren watched the boy's shoulders begin to tremble, his body tensing up as he curled into his bed. He wanted to lean over and touch him but quickly decided against it. "Is it painful to live?" He asked the boy.

"It is." Yuu's voice wavered. "It is painful." He felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes, spilling out onto the sheets beneath him. "Guren." He spoke his name as if pleading for help.

Guren's purple eyes rested on the boy's small back for a moment before he averted his gaze to the floor. "You're the same as me then." He set his book aside, standing up from the small chair. "Once upon a time I failed to save someone important to me too. But i'm still here clinging to life. Ya know, life is full of stuff you have to do. But eventually there may come a day when everyone needs your help. You just need to wait for that day. And if the pain is too much, just think of killing the vampires. That makes it easier. The important thing is to live, Yuu, until you can find something to live for."

Guren walked back towards Yuu's bed, sitting beside him. Yuu let out a soft gasp, turning to face the older man, tears still streaking down his cheeks. Guren gently rested his hand on the boy's shoulder as his voice softened further, "Do that and i'm sure... someday... you'll find someone who needs you."

Yuu let out a sigh, curling into his blankets once more. He felt the weight shift on the mattress as Guren stood up to walk back to his chair. "Guren." Yuu called out suddenly, still hiding his face. "Would you mind... laying here next to me for a bit."

Guren glanced over at his book before trailing his eyes back to the bed. Without saying anything he laid down behind Yuu, far enough away so that they weren't touching but close enough that Yuu could feel the warm breath on the back of his neck. Normally Guren wouldn't think too much of the situation he was in, but as much as he enjoyed acting like he never cared, he was the kind of person that would easily over think things.

It had been a long time since he was physically and mentally this close to someone, he inadvertently let out a sigh before closing his eyes. His relaxation was only momentary, his eyes shot open once more as Yuu backed up against him. "Oi, Yuu." He half whispered. To his dismay he received no answer from the smaller boy. _'Is he already sleeping?!'_

He hated to admit it but the kid was a little cute curled up the way he was, he seemed to delicate and peaceful when he wasn't running his mouth. His mind began racing which made him uncomfortable, how he longed for his book at that moment. He had only agreed to stay until Yuu fell asleep so he could easily leave at that moment but something kept him there. Maybe it was the sweet scent clinging to the boy's hair, the smell that was completely and undeniably Yuuichirou. Guren felt something in himself similar to a fire, burning, flickering, fading and burning again, over and over. He closed his eyes tightly before wrapping his arms around the boys stomach, pulling him even closer. "Yuu." He whispered his name.

* * *

 **Da Da Da!**

 **(Short chapter, forgive me.)**  
 **Well I know I followed an episode from the anime closely here, my intentions are to try to keep true to the characters and original story as much as possible while shaping the relationship between Yuu/Guren and Yuu/Mika. I hope for LOTS OF FLUFF but also a small warning for future chapters - not all love stories can be happy; this isn't intended to be happy fluff all the way through. BUT I hope to please everyone that's reading this because I really love these characters a lot~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there my amazing readers! I just want to say thanks for the follows/favorites and reviews so far, they're always so motivating and kind. Keep 'em coming~**

 **As always, see ya at the bottom of the page**

* * *

Guren felt his heart waver as he sat quietly at his desk staring at his sword; 'Black and red, the colors of hatred, anger, fear.' He thought dully. Those were the only colors that existed in his world until now, except...

His eyes snapped up as the heavy wooden door to the office flung open with no warning. "Guren." Yuuichirou's voice pierced the air.

'Green.' A chill ran through Guren's body. Life, youth, a wild that can't be contained. Yuu's eyes always caught him uncomfortably off guard. He didn't quite understand how one person could be surrounded by so many colors at the same time, nor did he necessarily like it.

"I'm ready." Yuu announced wildly. "Put me in the moon demon company, I need to fight. I can easily take care of the Horsemen now."

'This conversation again.' Guren let out a small sigh, standing from his desk he began to speak slowly, "You can hardly take care of that bed head, nonetheless a vampire." Blunt as always.

Yuu's face turned red in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration as he covered his hair with his hands. "Oi, i'm not joking. When will you take me seriously?"

Guren paused for a moment, resting a hand on the boy's small shoulder. "Ah, you have grown, when did your shoulders become this big?" He deliberately ignored the conversation, they'd went over it so many times. He knew that Yuu couldn't handle being a part of a team, as much as he teased the kid he also wanted to protect him, cherish him, and for now Yuu was completely _his_. He fondly remembered the night he curled into Yuu as he slept, how he snuck out before the boy could wake up the next morning. He held Yuu, and yet, Yuu would never know.

Something in Guren felt strangely possesive, it felt dark. He was the only one to see Yuu dirty, sordid and wounded. He chuckled as Yuu shoved him away with a huff. The back and forth banter, the laughing and teasing, only he shared this with Yuu; but maybe it was time to introduce him to a team after all. "We'll talk more about it soon, for now get out." Guren's words sounded harsh but they were tinged with enjoyment.

"Tch." Yuu turned on his heel, leaving just as abruptly as he entered. He was definitely like a tornado. As the door slammed shut Guren let out a long, slow breath leaning his shoulder against the wall. "Damn." He whispered softly, clutching his chest, 'Why is my heart pounding this way?'

* * *

The years had now taken their toll on Mikaela Hyakuya, day by day he felt his thoughts decaying. He kept his mind occupied with Yuuichirou, it was the thing he could cling to. He stumbled into a dark alley, slumping against the closest wall. His body ached and screamed at him to feed, it was overwhelming his senses at that point.

His hands trembled, his voice shook as he spoke to himself, "Yuu, it's so hard to remember the last thing you said." He fell to his knees. He knew he had to get it together before another vampire spotted him in such a weak state. The only way he could feel anything at all was to remember Yuu's face and their promise to run away together.

He clenched his chest, "Can you feel my heart? I want so badly to kill this dream, the one where I lose your soul." His emotions came spilling out, "Can my feelings reach you? Please," his voice grew desperate, "Please reach him. Reach him." He only had to struggle through a few more days before he could leave for Shinjuku, the vampires had their own objectives but Mika knew he would find Yuu. This time he wouldn't let him go.

* * *

Yuu awoke with a strangled scream, jumping upright in his bed. That dream again, over and over, he couldn't count how many times he watched his family get slaughtered. He glanced around the dark room, the moon lit it up just enough that he could see his black and green Moon Demon uniform, the green glint of his sword shimmered brilliantly even in the dark.

He thought maybe the nightmares were triggered since he knew his team would soon be going into Shinjuku to fight the vampire war. He felt more anxious than usual, so much that he nearly jumped out of bed at the sound of a knock at his door. "C-c-come in." He stumbled over his words. His posture flooded with relief as a familiar face opened the door. "Guren."

"Yo, brat. Just seeing how you're doing before we have to leave for Shinjuku." Guren held a small leather bound in his hand as he walked over to Yuu's bed, sitting fondly on the edge of it. Yuu couldn't help but think that it had been a long time since Guren had come into his room to check on him; it was kind of nice in its own way.

"Ah, well... I'm fine now. I had that dream again but things are less painful now." Yuu answered honestly, he didn't realize it immediately but the atmosphere was so comfortable, as if Guren had always been family. "You being here really helps anyway."

Amethyst eyes met with brilliant green ones as Guren smiled warmly. He pushed his own black hair out of his eyes, a single thought passing through his mind, 'Please save me from myself.' He leaned slightly closer to the boy. "You're an ignorant kid, you're pushy, a shitty teammate and completely out of control."

Yuu jerked back at the insults. "Oi!" He half shouted.

"But..." Guren cut him off quickly, reaching over to brush his fingers against Yuu's cheek. "You'll survive us all. You belong completely to me and i'll always protect you. Don't forget that." His possessiveness radiated from him. It was as if he could see all of his own ugly, dark colors bleeding together with Yuu's bright and stunning ones. "So struggle for me, fight for me, bleed and live for me." Guren gently seized Yuu by the back of his hair. 'I want his face twisted and contorted for me, only me.'

"Guren..." Yuu half whispered, his heart racing. "I will. I'm yours."

Guren would have laughed at lightly the boy said those words but instead he stood up, "Don't tell me that so carelessly." He gave him a soft pat on the head before turning to leave.

"Wait, Guren..." Yuu grasped at the edge of Guren's shirt, effectively stopping him. "Sleep here with me tonight, please."

Again with careless words. "Sure." He replied without hesitation, letting out a small sigh. He leaned down onto the bed, relaxing on his side so he was facing the boy. Yuu quickly shifted his eyes away to avoid contact, he failed to realize exactly how close Guren would be in such a small bed. 'Wait, something like this shouldn't be so uncomfortable, right?' Yuu mentally reassured himself but couldn't shake an unexplainable feeling creeping up on him, making his chest feel heavy and his throat feel hot.

"You're turning red." Guren said in a very unamused tone.

Yuu clicked his teeth together making a small 'hmph' sound. "You're just really close is all." He covered his face with his hands, closing his eyes tightly. His face was probably even more red at this point since he could now feel Guren's warm breath against his fingers. Being this close to someone was definitely not comfortable. Just as he was thinking he'd never get any sleep like this he gasped, Guren wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his chest.

After a moment Yuu felt the tension leave his body, he was surprised at how strong Guren's grip was on him. It was almost nice, almost. But it was the first time he ever remembered Guren hugging him, or showing him any physical affection. He forgot how it felt to hold someone since Mika was gone, the thought nearly brought him to tears. Lost in his own thoughts he wrapped his arms tightly around Guren in response. For the first time in a very long time Yuu was able to fall into a deep sleep, lulled by the scent that clung to Guren's clothes, holding each other as if they'd lose one another if they let go.

* * *

 **This chapter does a little jumping forward into time, it's subtle but definitely there. Some future chapters will be the same since a lot happens over a fairly long course of time and i'm sure anyone who watched the anime or read the manga doesn't want big walls of meaningless text explaining what happened between the time jumps.**

 **Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed reading so far! Any suggestions/ideas for future chapters are appreciated and I'm always accepting feedback in the reviews (if I really screwed something up let me know so I can become a better writer :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING - Description and rating have been updated appropriately, please be advised. Some slight spoilers ahead if you havent caught up on the anime entirely.**

 **As always, see ya at the bottom of the page**

* * *

Guren's mind always wavered between sanity and completely deranged. He felt as if he walked a mental tightrope that night he decided to curl up into Yuuichirou. Looking down at the boys sleeping face his inner demon finally spoke to him.

'Guren,' a cold, cruel woman's voice spoke tenderly to him. 'Im amused, I never imagined you loving anyone but me. Why do you hold yourself back so much with him? Go on, indulge, let your sick thoughts out before they eat you alive.' This wasn't good, he could feel himself slipping. If he didn't cave in he knew his own primal desires would over power him soon enough, but if he did cave it would put Yuu in danger. The demon inside of him was merciless. He felt his stomach wrenching and twisting as he suddenly pushed away from Yuu, he choked, sweat dripped down his temple. He felt Yuu stir next to him and slowly looked down at his sleeping face.

"Fuck. I want you." His thoughts felt jumbled and blurred as he felt himself slipping. With a long, steady sigh his demeanor suddenly shifted from frightened to completely calm. His pupils ringed with crimson. His demonic side triumphed. No longer in control of his thoughts or actions, it was as if he'd simply fallen asleep and in his place laid the wretched woman that haunted him.

'Ahhh, Guren, he is very cute.' The woman murmured to herself through Guren's voice. 'I'm going to ravage him, destroy him, ill show you that no one can love you but me.'

Yuuichirou let out a soft sound as he was suddenly slammed into the mattress beneath him, the violent motion wretched him from his sleep. His shoulders were firmly pinned down by Guren's sheer weight above him. "Oi, what're you..." Yuu began to speak his voice was quickly cut off by his own gasp as Guren placed his knee between Yuu's legs, forcing them apart. Guren's facial expression was blank, his eyes cold and unconcerned. It shook Yuu to the core seeing his face, he could'nt read him at all nor could he understand what was happening to him.

"S-stop..." Yuu stuttered as he struggled to move. Without a word Guren shifted his weight so he could lift up Yuu's shirt, running his fingers up the boys pale stomach. Yuu suddenly felt an even mixture of embarrassed and frightened, he flinched against the touch. Was Guren always so frightening? He wondered helplessly as Guren's fingers made their way slowly down, slipping just under the waist of his pajamas. Yuu felt his stomach growing hot at the touch but at the same time his head was spinning. He was overwhelmed and felt even slightly disgusted by the situation.

"Guren... please..." Yuu's voice trembled but Guren didn't seem to hear him, or didn't care at all about his plea, if anything it only seemed to make him look slightly satisfied as a faint smile caressed his lips. As their eyes met Yuu felt like Guren wasn;t there at all, like the time Yoichi had been possessed by his demon. But this was different, this was terrifying, as if Guren could crush him at any moment with just a look. Yuu closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath, 'Guren wouldn't hurt me, I trust him.'

The demon that possessed Guren laughed maniacally in his mind, thinking dully to herself, 'what an entertaining boy, he trusts Guren so much even though his body is shaking, when I can barely even control this desire to completely devour him.' It was like a small child picking the legs off an insect, 'I want to tear him to pieces, Guren can't love anyone but me. It's lucky for this boy that I still need him. Even I must admit that he smells so sweet, I guess I can indulge in a small taste.' Guren's fingers still rested at Yuu's waistline as he leaned forward to slide his tongue from Yuu's collarbone and up his throat.

Yuu shuddered at the wetness he felt before letting out a small yelp as Guren suddenly bit down hard on his neck. "Ah, Guren, it hurts." He whimpered, grasping at the mans shirt so hard his knuckles turned white. Not letting up on the harsh bite his hand pushed into Yuu's underwear, the brushing the palm of his hand against his semi erect member.

"Hng... ah... Guren." Yuu choked out, panting against Guren's soft black hair. It hurt, it was painful, his stomach turned so violently it made him nauseous. Still Yuu's body betrayed him and reacted to Guren's hand. Guren let up on the bite, pulling away enough to look at Yuu's frightened face, blood smeared across his lower lip. He felt Yuu becoming slightly wet at the tip as he rubbed his thumb roughly over it. Yuu's eyes were clenched tightly shut, tears stinging the corners of them. He felt if his mind wavered he might pass out, the only thing he could concentrate on was the intense pleasure that slowly crept up from the pit of his weak stomach.

"Ahh... hm..." Yuu subconsciously let out a small moan as he felt himself losing control, Guren picked up the pace, pumping him mercilessly. As much as he didn't want to he felt himself being pushed over the edge, he knew he was close, he still couldn't open his eyes. He knew Guren would still have that cold, uncaring look on his face. He placed his hands uneasily on Guren's shoulders, letting out a shout as he came hard into the man's hand, he felt the warm liquid hit his stomach as he threw his head back into the pillow beneath him.

Yuu panted heavily and Guren's motions came to a stop. He finally opened his eyes cautiously to see Guren's face plastered with lust. Guren pulled away from him though, their eyes meeting as he carelessly shook his hand, as if shaking off something dirty. Without a word he pushed himself off the boy, standing up and stretching his back as if nothing had happened.

"Wait..." Yuu half shouted, his face red with embarrassment, hair disheveled, pants pulled down and neck smeared with blood. He was truly a beautiful mess. "Why?" He asked in a desperate tone, his voice cracking.

Guren softly snorted, turning and leaving the room without a word, the door making a hollow click behind him and he closed it. At that, Yuu felt his eyes flood with tears, he curled up into his bed in despair. Did Guren even care? To be touched somewhere so indecent when he』d never even kissed anyone before. Why? Why? He repeated over and over in his mind.

* * *

Guren awoke in his own bed with a sharp breath. He immediately felt dread in his stomach, he knew this feeling, as if he'd lost time. The last thing he remembered was curling into Yuu's bed, holding him softly, wanting nothing more than to protect him. Then nothing, his mind went black at that point. He rubbed his weary eyes, stumbling out of bed and over to his small bathroom mirror. He noted the dark circles forming under his eyes and what appeared to be blood on his lip. He turned the faucet on cold, splashing water on his face to wash it off. This had happened many times, lately he'd been diligent about keeping his emotions in check so as not to give in to his demons urges. She fed on his desires, dark inner thoughts, careless sins, greed, lust. It was a constant battle and he could only hope she hadn't hurt Yuuichirou; especially since he'd grown quite fond of the boy.

He pushed his nervous thoughts to the back of his mind, cleaning up and changing into his commanding uniform for the day. He knew today would be an important day on the war between humans and vampires and Yuuichirou would be fighting in a team. He went off sight where the army was to meet to collaborate a plan to fight the groups of vampires that day. His stomach wavered slightly when he didn't see Yuu or the rest of his team at the assembly yet, he knew they'd be punished if they were late. After waiting impatiently the group finally showed up, rambling off excuses. Guren said nothing but felt slightly relieved seeing Yuuichirou looking like his normal self, smiling and talking his way out of getting in trouble. Everything seemed normal. As he stared at Yuu their eyes briefly met. Yuu's face flushed red as he quickly averted his gaze, looking at the ground as if in defeat. What was with that reaction? Guren raised an eyebrow but didn't question further. He had too many things to worry about that particular day, namely that this fight would be bloody and difficult. He had to ready his mind, he didn't want to lose a single man on this day.

* * *

As he'd imagined the day was brutal, grating on his mind and body. He already lost half of the team he had assigned to go with him. His mind wandered briefly to Yuuichirou, he hoped the boy was alright, though assigned an easy task the dangers of the battlefield were endless and full of tragedy. Guren's battle brought him face to face with a calm and keen vampire. His blue eyes pierced his very soul, soft blonde hair adorned his delicate features. Though the vampire appeared small and fragile he was quick and powerful, clearly high class. Their swords met and parted over and over as they fought. He couldn't stand the vampires arrogance, with a quick motion he was able to position himself for a fatal blow. In a flash he felt something collide with his stomach. Another high class vampire stepped in to defend him. The punch sent Guren flying backward with enough force to crumble the wall he hit, he felt stomach acid making its way to his throat, burning his nose with the impact of the hit.

"Ah... this is worse than I thought..." Guren mumbled softly to himself, he felt as if his insides were completely crushed with a single blow, blood trickling out of his mouth. The metallic taste was nauseating. With a shaking hand he reached into the pocket of his uniform, cursing himself for being so weak he pulled out a small plastic container, small white pills filling it. "Guess i'll have to take two." He said dully.

"No! If you take that many you'll die!" A woman』s voice pierced his thoughts. It was his team, they were still fighting to get to him, but he knew they were too weak to help. He knelt on the ground, pouring the pills into the palm of his hand.

"I'll die if I don』t take this many." Guren responded coolly. The blonde vampire walked calmly up to him before speaking, "Are you done talking yet?"

"How polite of you." A bloody smirk plastered Guren's face, "Just give me about twenty more seconds to take my medicine." The vampire attacked without hesitation, Guren felt himself gasp at the sheer pain of being pierced by the blood red blade the vampire wielded. He felt a searing, tearing, unfathomable pain. His brain struggled to process what had actually happened as his hands trembled against the cold steel that now ran through his chest.

* * *

Yuuichirou had successfully won his first real battle with the vampires. He worked with his team and triumphed. But his victory felt short lived. His team approached a nearby battle and as they neared Yuu broke into a run, his feet reacting instinctively to the situation at hand. He saw Guren on his knees, covered in blood, pills in hand, a vampire hovering menacingly over him. Then all at once Guren was impaled, Yuuichirou felt as if his heart would burst from his chest with despair and anger, "GUREN." He screamed his name over and over.

Despite what happened the night before, despite the shame, the guilt, Yuu threw all of those terrible emotions aside at the thought of Guren dying. He couldn't let him die, he absolutely couldn't lose him. Maybe in that moment he truly realized the importance Guren held in his life, clinging to that feeling he drew his sword menacingly, shoving it as hard as he possibly could into the vampire's stomach, the impact was so strong he felt his blade pierce through the other side, blood splattered his face. In that moment time stopped,

"Yuu." The vampire whispered tenderly, making no motion to defend himself as their eyes locked. Yuu's defenses shattered. It was Mika. His friend, his family, his...

"Hurry and kill him!" Yuu's thoughts were pierced by Guren's desperate voice. "Active your spell and kill him." Guren shouted, still impaled by Mika's crimson sword. Yuu』s mind jumped wildly between his attachment for Mika, he suddenly felt sick remembering what had happened the night before, but he somehow still wanted to ask Guren about it, he still wanted to care about him. In Yuu's hesitation Guren gritted his teeth together, swinging his own sword at Mika.

Mika withdrew his sword from Guren's chest while Yuu also removed his sword, Mika quickly blocked Guren's attack and jumped out of the way, fumbling through the air and falling to the ground a few meters away where he rolled into a crouched position. His piercing blue eyes looked longingly at Yuu, as if screaming for help.

Yuu took a few cautious steps toward Mika, opening his mouth to speak but Guren quickly turned and punched him in the face, demanding to know why he didn't kill the vampire when he had the chance. Yu held his face and before he could speak a painful expression suddenly plastered Guren's face. He coughed, blood gurgling from his mouth. Yuu's mind deviated from Mika, turning to Guren he reached out carefully.

"Are you okay?" Yuuss voice was plastered with concern, his worries and fears from the previous night all faded away.

"Stop worrying, look forward." Guren pushed him away. He knew he was being harsh but his goal was to keep his team alive. He didn't care for his own body but he』d protect Yuu with everything he had, yet Yuu seemed to be acting so careless. "This is a battlefield." He reminded the boy.

Yuu felt himself slowly breaking down. He couldn't tell if Guren cared, he heard his team yelling at him asking why he didn't kill the vampire, asking if he was alright. As everyone's eyes fell on him his voice trembled. "Mika... My family, Mika, is with the vampires..." He felt tears streaking down his cheeks, his emotions wavering.

* * *

 **The next chapter will force poor Yuu to confront his feelings for both Mika and Guren, but how will he deal with Mika』s feelings for him as well as what Guren already did to him?**

 **Dun dun dun.**

 **Anyway I know this chapter was a little dark and twisted and the update was SLOW AS HELL AND I』M REALLY SORRY! Next chapter update should be quick. Future warning... there are more dark things ahead, sorry Yuu**


	4. Chapter 4

**See, quick update! More graphic content ahead in this chapter. Not many spoilers, just date rape drugs and violence, poor Yuu T.T**

 **As always, see ya at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

Mika played this moment in his head over and over, he couldn't count how many times he met Yuuichirou in his dreams. He imagined swooping him up and taking him far away from this cursed world. But nothing seemed to play out as he imagined, Yuu seemed strangely attached to the humans that were merely using him for their own means. He knew he had to talk to him alone.

With a deep breath he scooped Yuu up into his arms, ignoring the shocked look on his face he began to run. He didnt want to stop, he wanted to run forever, far away from the bloodshed and terror surrounding them. He waited so long for this moment. He noted how light Yuu was in his arms, how easily he could carry the boy. At that thought Yuu finally began to struggle to be set down, "Mika, tell me whats going on, stop playing around."'

Mika jumped with ease onto a rooftop before responding. "You shouldn't be here, the humans are just using you." His voice laced with bitterness.

"Stop. Shut up." Yuu snapped at him, suddenly struggling to get free, sending the two tumbling down on the concrete roof. Mika felt his heart dance in his chest as he fell on top of Yuu. But his confidence faltered thinking about how attached his childhood friend seemed to be to the vile humans. He had to convince him, he had to save him. Hesitating in his thoughts his eyes briefly met with Yuus, the boys face was clearly hurt and confused. He gently reached a hand up, brushing it against Yuu's cheek.

Yuu did his best to calm his thoughts, he flinched just ever so slightly at the touch before feeling his body suddenly relax. This was definitely the same Mika, he touched him so gently, with so much love in his eyes. "Are you really a vampire? Is this... because I ran away?" his face filled with pain.

"It's not your fault, this isn't because of you." It was in that moment Mika knew he had so much love for Yuu, he had to show him somehow... somehow... he rubbed his thumb against the boys lower lip before leaning in slowly. Mika felt like his heart would burst from his chest, his throat grew hot as their lips touched ever so slightly.

Yuu lost himself for a brief moment, caught up in Mika's momentum. He couldn't help but wonder how long he wished for this moment. Their lips barely touched and just before Mika could lean in further to kiss him his mind felt jarred. He gasped, pulling away, he'd felt this before. This overwhelming warm feeling, he felt it the previous night when Guren hugged him. His mind jumped to the horrible things that ensued after, making him nauseous. At the same time he imagined him on his knees, bloodied and suffering. "Guren..." Yuu suddenly mumbled to himself. "I have to help, I have to go back to Guren."

Mika grabbed Yuus hand, "Please, don't turn back. Come with me." But there was no reasoning left in Yuu, he could see the desperation in his face. 'Don't leave me, I love you.' He wanted to say, but the words couldn't leave his throat.

Everything happened so quickly after that, Yuu felt himself snapping. He had to protect Guren, his friends, even Mika. He couldn't run, he had to fight. It was as if he was finally, truly broken. That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

* * *

 **One week later.**

Yuu awoke with a splitting headache, his eyes slowly adjusting to the harsh lights over him. As he glanced around he noticed the room he was in was all white, devoid of anything but a small chair where his friend Yoichi sat. Yoichi quickly jumped to his feet, running to the bedside, "You're finally awake, don't move around too much, you've been in a coma for a few days." He explained calmly.

"What... happened? My memories... was Mika really there?" His thoughts felt jumbled as he rubbed his weary eyes.

"Ah... yea, he was there." Yoichi hesitated for a moment. "He's alright. Guren has been here watching you every night, but I came because Hiragi called on him. I cant tell you everything that happened, when you feel better Hiragi would like to see you also."

Yuuichirou wanted nothing to do with patiently waiting around this cold hospital room. At the mention of Guren's name he sat up, throwing the blankets off and jumping from the bed.

"Yuu... be safe. Ive heard scary things about Hiragi." Yoichi warned him tentatively. Yuu smiled in response as if to say 『thanks』 before leaving. His body felt like a mess, he was weak from being asleep so long and still adorned with hospital pajamas. He made a quick stop by his room to change into his uniform and make himself presentable to see Guren and Hiragi, he had so many questions, nothing seemed to make sense anymore. He was ready for answers he knew only Guren may have.

Though he approached the Hiragi office with such confidence, the closer he got to the building the more his instincts told him to run the other way. His heart screamed at him to turn around, leave this place, it felt evil. He pushed his emotions aside, exhaling slowly as he opened the door to Hiragi's office. Sure enough an intimidating man sat behind a large desk, fingers folded in front of him, eyes narrowed.

"I was expecting you." The mans voice emanated something vile, he spoke as if he knew Yuu would wake up and run to him. It made Yuu uncomfortable. "I want information that only you have in regards to a vampire spy." Yuu felt his heart stop for a brief moment, he truly had no idea what Hiragi could mean by 'vampire spy' but he didn't like the sound of it. "Now getting you to talk isn't as easy as just asking, no, i've devised a simple way that can get the truth out of any man. Follow me."

Yuu wasn't sure how to respond, he really didn't know what was happening. He only knew that he coldn't say no, and he had questions of his own to ask. He was led down a hall before stopping in front of a solid, white door, one that looked almost like a stronghold door to an insane asylum. "Take these." Hiragi held out his hand, two small red pills sat in the palm of his hand. Yuu hesitantly reached out, meeting his demands he took the two pills, placing them on his tongue. He cringed at how bitter they were, they were dry and burned going down his throat. He immediately felt the room spinning ever so slightly as the heavy metal door opened to reveal a pitch black room.

"Oi, w-wait..." Yuu muttered before being shoved in, he heard the heavy lock clicking behind him. Before panic could set in the lights suddenly turned on above him, revealing a completely sealed off white room. His pupils dilated as he turned around, terror seizing him as he saw Guren lying in the middle of the floor, bloodied and beaten, hands bound tightly behind his back. Normally Yuu would have panicked, or been overcome with anger, but his mind wasn't letting him lose himself. A possible side effect from the pills he was given.

"Guren." Yuu half shouted, running and falling to the mans side. Guren had a peaceful expression on his face, as if he was sleeping comfortably. Yuu felt a pain in his chest seeing the mans face, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth. An instinctual urge rose up in Yuu, he suddenly remembered Mika rubbing his thumb against his lips, he inadvertently rubbed his thumb over Gurens bottom lips, smearing the blood that was there. As if his body acted before his mind he felt his bloody thumb parting Gurens lips, he slid it over his teeth. As if his brain finally processed what he was doing he jumped. Before he could pull away he saw Gurens eyes slowly opening, his tongue darted out of his mouth, brushing against his fingers.

Yuu couldn't comprehend what he was feeling but he knew he could sum it up and pure desire. He finally had Guren in front of him again, for the first time since he touched him against his will. He could no longer think clearly, he didn't wonder what was in the pills he had taken, the only thing that mattered was how good he felt at that moment. He recalled Mika's lips brushing against his, how hot it felt, how gentle and caring Mika was. Nothing like Guren, he thought about how hard Guren had bit his neck, hard enough to draw blood and bring tears to his eyes. He leaned forward, his breath on the mans lips for a moment before he kissed him softly.

* * *

Guren had worried and worried about Yuu's condition, not knowing when he would wake back up. Somewhere in his miserable heart he made room to care deeply about the boy. He was filled with frustration and anticipation when he was called to Hiragi's office. Nothing good ever came out of that man. Of course his instincts were right, he was beat repeatedly that day, over and over, as if they were trying to draw out his other terrible personality that resided within him. It wasn't the first time he experienced this torment with Hiragi, the man would rather have monsters fighting alongside him than humans, Guren knew that, but he remained strong much to Hiragi's dissatisfaction he refused to be overcome by his inner demon. Finally tossed into an empty room after his beating, 'Ahh finally, I can take a nap.'

His small moment of peace was cut short by an intruding feeling, as he tried to process what was happening he awoke to Yuu kneeling over him. His hands were still bound painfully behind him. Just before he could make some witty or clever joke Yuu leaned down, their breath mixing together. For the first time in a long time Guren felt his heart beating faster. This had to be some kind of dream, some sick dream he came up with in his twisted mind. But Yuu's lips felt real, they were warm and slightly damp. A metallic taste filled his mouth, blood, his own blood. He parted his lips slightly, sliding his tongue past Yuu's lips. He wanted to savor this moment, memorize every part of his mouth, their tongues clashed, as the kiss deepened further their teeth clicked together. He felt Yuu growing hard against his leg as he raised his knee. He felt something wasn't right, the look on Yuu's face was almost dazed.

It wasn't hard for Guren to guess that Yuu had been drugged, he knew it was wrong for him to play along with this game that had been set up for them but he was afraid he couldn't stop himself at this point. "Untie me." He said as their lips parted. Yuu hesitated as if struggling to process his words but he finally nodded, reaching behind him he struggled at the knots before finally getting them lose enough for the man to slip free.

Without hesitating Guren grabbed Yuu's shoulders, flipping him onto his back with ease. The boy flinched at the impact of hitting the hard floor. Yuu felt painfully hard, as if nothing could ease his want at that moment. It wasn't anything like before with Guren, he had no fear, nothing holding him back. He could tell the look in Guren's eyes weren't cold and terrifying, they were filled with emotion and want as well.

"Yuu, are you sure you want this?" He couldn't help but ask himself the same thing as the clink of undoing Yuu's belt resonated in his ears.

Yuu arched his back up into him, "Ah... Guren... I want you." Those words were more than enough, he sat up, forcefully pulling off Yuus pants, exposing his stiff erection. Yuu yelped slightly at the rough change in demeanor, Guren's hand brushing against him, making him want more, more... Guren could hardly hold himself back, he used all of his will left to not fuck the boy mercilessly then and there. His breathing quivered as he placed a soft kiss on his lips before trailing small kisses down his neck, past his uniform, all the way down to his erection. He stopped for a moment, listening to the boy panting relentlessly under him before he leaned down, sliding his tongue over the tip.

Yuu was already slightly wet there, close to coming even though they hardly did anything, he brought his mouth down on him, taking his erection fully into his hot mouth. He could tell the sensation was too much for Yuu by the way he was already squirming under him. He knew he shouldn't be doing this to the boy, and yet, he felt he'd lose control of his mind if he didn't give in to his urges. As he slowly began to move his mouth up and down he reached his hand up, forcing his fingers into Yuu's mouth.

Yuu felt the saliva build up in his mouth at the inability to swallow as Guren rammed his fingers in him. Yuu closed his eyes, giving into the incredible sensations pooling over his body, he began to gently suck on Guren's fingers, imitating the motions the man was making on himself. Normally he would be embarrassed in this kind of situation but his mind was overrun with pleasure. He felt Guren pull his hand away from his mouth, sliding his wet fingers against Yuu's cheek and down his neck. Bringing his hand all the way down between Yuu's legs he continued to suck on him. He felt his own member slowly becoming erect as his fingertip made its way to rest against Yuu's tight entrance.

Yuu jumped suddenly, shouting Guren's name in a guttural voice as he forced his wet finger into him. As much as Yuu was absorbed into the moment it still hurt. The pain mixed with overwhelming amounts of pleasure and he panted harder. "Guren, s-stop, if you do that i'll..." but he didn't have time to finish speaking as he suddenly came hard into Guren's mouth.

Guren felt the hot substance hit the back of his throat, filling his mouth, Yuu twitched hard in his mouth as we came. He slid his finger out of the boy, pulling away to swallow what he could, spitting the rest on the floor beside him. As much as his body screamed at him to continue, to slam Yuu down on his face and have his way with him, his mind began to calm down.

"Guren..." Yuu finally choked out, as if coming to terms with what had happened. Guren let out a sigh, rolling onto his side and pulling the boy tightly into his chest. Yuu gasped, burying his face in the mans chest. "I'm sorry." he mumbled into his clothes, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

Guren only held him tighter, placing a gentle kiss on top of his head. He didn't need words to let Yuu know that everything was okay, he let his body tell him. And Yuu knew it, he felt the comfort emanating off Guren, as if Guren was also apologizing at the same time.

* * *

"Damn." Hiragi clicked his teeth together, walking away from the small television monitor he'd been sitting at. "It seems my experiment failed."

* * *

 **Yes, Yes Hiragi is a colossal jerk, the perfect bad guy to use. xP**

 **Now both Guren and Yuu have to deal with the aftermath of this 'failed experiment', as well as Yuu coming to terms with his feelings towards Mika. This tragic love triangle still has a long way to go.**

 **DON'T FORGET please leave a review :3 I really love them a lot, they give me so much motivation.**


End file.
